Super Smash Bros Gigacom
'''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Legendary Stars '''will be for Wii-U and Nintendo 3DS. Story Since Tabuu's disappearance Queen Chrysalis went to the forrbiden temple to revive him so she summoned the former member of The Dazzlings Aria Blaze to revive him. Charcters Playable *Mario *Link *Kirby *Pikachu *Donkey Kong *Yoshi *Fox McCloud *Samus *Luigi *Captain Falcon *Jigglypuff *Ness *Peach *Bowser *Zelda *Sheik *Gannondorf *Marth *Ice Climbers *Dr. Mario *Mewtwo *Pichu *Faclo Lombardi *Young Link *Mr. Game & Watch *Roy *Meta Knight *Pit *Wario *Ike *Charizard *Diddy Kong *Pokémon Trainer (Squirtle and Ivysaur) *King Dedede *R.O.B. *Wolf O' Donnel *Lucario *Toon Link *Lucas *Olimar *Solid Snake *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mega Man *Villager *Wii Fit Trainer *Alph *Robin *Shulk *Bowser Jr./ The Kooplings *Lucina *Chrom *Robin *Palutena *Dark Pit *PAC-MAN *Little Mac *Greninja *Duck Hunt *The Mii Fighters Newcomers *Son Goku *Vegeta *Ichigo Kurosaki *Renji Abarai *Rukia Kuchiki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Monkey D. Luffy *Portage D. Ace *Boa Hancock *Toriko *Zebra *Kenshino *Himura Kenshin *Meadaka Kurokami *Inuyasha *Jin Kazama *Kazuya Mishima *Ryu *Ken Masters *Dunban *Riki *Waluigi *Phosphora * Chibi Robo *Ridley *Proto Man *Birdo *Lyndis *Invader Zim *Gir *Saki Amamiya *Zororak *Starfy *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro the Dragon *Samurai Gorah *Talis "Miles" Prowers *Knuckles the Echidra *Shadow the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Magnus *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Raindow Dash *Fluttershy *Rarity *Applejack *Discord *Sunset Shimmer *Harry Potter *The Child's peggi 3 *Adam lanza *Superman *Batman Unlockables *Toad *Laval the Lion *Eris the Eagle *Gorzan the Gorilla *Bladic the Bear *Cragger the Crocodile *Worriz the Wolf *Razzar the Raven *Rhogon the Rhino *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Kamen Rider Wing Knight *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Sheldon J. Plankton *Mordecai *Rigby *Darkrai *E-102 Gamma *E-123 Omega *Bandanna Waddle Dee *Cloud Strife *Petey Piranha *Natsu Dragneel *X *Zero *Axl *Megaman EXE. *Megaman Vollnut *Starforce Mega Man *Silver the Hedgehog *Takamaru *Metal Sonic *Megaforce Red/Super Megaforce Red *Robo Knight *Megaforce Silver *Beerus *Whis *Aria Blaze/Sonata Dusk *Spider Man *Chuck Norris Stages Playable *Battlefield *Big Battlefield *Final Destination *Big Final Destination *Mario Circuit *Jungle Hijinks *Yoshi's Island *Skyloft *Dreamland *Boxing Ring *Pokémon Staduim 3 *CHIMA *Sector Z *Krusty Krab *Canterlot *Dr. Willy's Castle *Guar Plain *Tokyo, Arena *Green Hill Zone *Arena Ferox *Skyworld *Smashville *Onett *Planet Namek *Hueco Mundo *Hogwarts Castle *City (KRDK) *The Armada Spaceship *The Park *Mid-Air Stadium Unlockable * Golden Plains * Wrecking Crew * Duck Hunt * Kalos Pokémon League * Canterlot High * Gamer * Nintendo Land * Windy Hill Zone * Hanenbow * Living Room * Bowser's Castle * Chaos Shrine * Desk Non Playable Characters Bosses * Galactica Knight * Reaper * Zavok * Demon God Demigra * Susuke Aizen * Tirek * Vrak and Prince Vekar * Yellow Devil * Metal Face * Duon * Galloem * Ridley * Meta Ridley * Zero Two * Scorm King of the Scorpions * Sir Fangar * Queen Chrysalis and Dark Bowser * Tabuu, Polygon Man and Andross Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Kirby Category:Pokémon Category:Star Fox Category:Tekken Category:Street Fighter Category:Mega Man Category:PAC MAN Category:Legends of CHIMA Category:Earthbound Category:My Little Pony Category:Kid Icarus Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Category:Bleach Category:Fire Emblem Category:Harry Potter Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:F-Zero Category:Metroid Category:Regular Show Category:Fairy Tail Category:Power Rangers Megaforce Category:Nintendo Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Naruto Category:One Piece Category:Toriko Category:Fist of the North Star Category:Ruromi Kenshin Category:Medaka's Box Category:Chibi Robo Category:Fianl Fantasy Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Sega Category:Capcom Category:Saban Category:Shonen Jump Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Brothers Category:Hasbro Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Animal Crossing Category:Third Party Category:Mario